winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterflix Power
Butterflix Power is the transformation song of Butterflix. Lyrics |-|English= U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix The power flows from the nature to me Making me, Butterflix A flash of light, now my spirit is free Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh I'll rise up from the earth to the sky This is me, Butterflix Sparkling wings, now I'm ready to fly Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Feeling wonderful, mighty, powerful U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Magic takes me higher, lighting up my fire U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Waves of magic are dancing around Making me, Butterflix I feel the flow of this mystical sound Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh Stronger, faster and up for the game This is me, Butterflix In my heart I feel burning the flame of Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Feeling wonderful, mighty, powerful U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Magic takes me higher, lighting up my fire U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Magic takes me higher, lighting up my fire Whoa-o-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix |-|Italian= U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Libera la natura che e' in te Magic Winx, Butterflix L'Energia scorre dentro di me Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh Dalla terra alle stelle lassu' Siamo Winx, Butterflix Scintillanti di luce nel blu Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Siamo la magia, mistica energia U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Mi transformero', magica saro' U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Tutto il mondo si muove con noi Magic Winx, Butterflix Vola in alto e non fermarti mai Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh Cuore, forza e velocita' Siamo Winx, Butterflix Mai nessuno ci sconfiggera Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Siamo la magia, mistica energia U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Mi transformero', magica saro' U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Butterflix Mistica Energia", literally means "Butterflix Mystical Energy" in English. *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Butterflix transformation. *This song is the fourth one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine Like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *This song is the third song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine Like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. *In the Italian version, the song has a mixture of English and Italian vocals in the song with the first two lines. *The complete song was released on the official English and Italian YouTube channels called Winx Club - Season 7 - Butterflix Transformation! on August 28, 2015. *So far, this, Bloomix the Power of the Dragon and Tynix are the only transformation songs whose lyrics can be guessed in all languages because most of the lyrics are just repeated. *The Butterflix song mentions all four elements of nature: **''"I'll rise up from the earth to the sky"'' - Earth and Air. **''"Waves of magic are dancing around"'' - Water. **''"In my heart I feel burning the flame of"'' - Fire. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Transformation Songs Category:Butterflix Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club)